Poker is a well known card-based betting game. Poker games sometimes include side bet options, wherein the players can bet on the likelihood of certain occurrences happening during the course of normal play. These side bets are independent of the main betting, but are often related to the cards that are played. Side bets are popular because of the profit they can generate for the house, and the added entertainment value they can provide for players.
There are various methods for making poker side bets known in the prior art. Side bets that are related to the cards used for the main betting are popular. However, they are somewhat limited in the added interest and entertainment they can generate, because they depend on the cards in play, which are already under scrutiny. Other methods for side betting require dealing of additional cards, which can slow down and distract from the main play. Still other types of side bets are unrelated to poker hands, or to playing cards in general. For example, in some prior art methods a side bet can be placed predicting which player will win a round of poker. However, these side bets either lack sophistication and variety, and therefore provide only limited interest, or they require a player to learn sophisticated rules unrelated to poker, and therefore require an unrealistic investment of time and effort on the part of the player.
One general aspect of the present invention is a method of side betting in a poker game that includes generation of burn cards. The method includes placing of a side bet by a player, the side bet being based on a prediction of a burn card poker hand, playing of a round of poker, including a dealer dealing a plurality of burn cards so as to produce the burn card poker hand, revealing the burn card poker hand, and awarding burn card winnings to the player if the prediction of the burn card poker hand meets a specified winning requirement.
In preferred embodiments, if the playing of the round of poker terminates before a complete burn card poker hand has been produced, the method further includes the dealer dealing additional cards in a manner simulating continued play of the round of poker until a complete burn card poker hand has been produced.
In some preferred embodiments the prediction of the burn card poker hand can be one of a royal flush, a straight flush, four of a kind, a full house, a flush, a straight, three of a kind, two pair, one pair, and a high card. In other preferred embodiments the prediction of the burn card poker hand can include a prediction of the suit of a card included in the burn card poker hand, and/or a numerical value of a card included in the burn card poker hand.
In various preferred embodiments, the side bet is placed into a side pot, the contents of which are divided, after playing of the round of poker, among all players who placed side bets based upon predictions that met a specified winning requirement. And in certain preferred embodiments the side bet is placed against a house represented by the dealer, and the burn card winnings are awarded according to odds predetermined by the house.
Another general aspect of the present invention is a method of side betting in a poker game that includes a dealer representing a house, and generation of burn cards. The method includes accepting entry of a side bet by a player, an electronic device being used by the player to enter the side bet into a computer, the side bet being based upon a prediction of a burn card poker hand, playing of a round of poker, including the dealer dealing a plurality of burn cards so as to produce the burn card poker hand, the dealer revealing the burn card poker hand, the computer awarding burn card winnings to the player if the prediction of the burn card poker hand meets a specified winning requirement, and the computer awarding the side bet to the house if the prediction of the burn card poker hand does not meet any specified winning requirement.
In some preferred embodiments, the prediction of the burn card poker hand can be one of a royal flush, a straight flush, four of a kind, a full house, a flush, a straight, three of a kind, two pair, one pair, and a high card. In other preferred embodiments, the prediction of the burn card poker hand can include a prediction of the suit of a card included in the burn card poker hand, and/or a numerical value of a card included in the burn card poker hand.
In preferred embodiments, the electronic device used to place the side bet includes a touch screen accessible to the player. In various preferred embodiments the method further includes the dealer causing the computer to electronically saving and locking all side bets before the playing of the round of poker. And in certain preferred embodiments if the playing of the round of poker terminates before a complete burn card poker hand has been produced, the house dealer deals additional cards in a manner simulating continued play of the round of round of poker until a complete burn card poker hand has been produced.
In some preferred embodiments, the side bet is placed into a virtual side pot, and the computer awards the burn card winnings by dividing the contents of the virtual side pot between players who placed side bets based on predictions of the burn card poker hand that met specified winning requirements. And in other preferred embodiments the side bet is placed against the house, and the burn card winnings are awarded according to odds pre-established by the house.
In preferred embodiments, the house dealer revealing the burn card poker hand includes the house dealer electronically scanning the identities of the burn cards into the computer. And in some of these preferred embodiments the house dealer revealing the burn card poker hand includes displaying of the burn card poker hand on the electronic device.
Yet another general aspect of the present invention is a method of enhancing enjoyment of a poker game that includes generation of burn cards. The method includes playing of a round of poker, including a dealer dealing a plurality of burn cards so as to produce a burn card poker hand, revealing the burn card poker hand, and awarding winnings to at least one player if the burn card poker hand meets a specified winning requirement.
In preferred embodiments, if the playing of the round of poker terminates before a complete burn card poker hand has been produced, the method further includes the dealer dealing additional cards in a manner simulating continued play of the round of poker until a complete burn card poker hand has been produced. And in various preferred embodiments the specified winning requirement is a requirement that the burn card poker hand be a specific poker hand.